Maganac Corps
The Maganac Corps (sometimes pronounced Maguanac Corps) are a forty-man private army of Arab mobile suit pilots from Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. Led by Rashid Kurama, they are often seen at Quatre Raberba Winner's side, who they refer to as "Master Quatre". Almost all the Maganac have the same mobile suit, but each of the squad leaders have their own personalized touches, the most notable being Rashid's wing-shaped antenna atop his suit's head. History Mobile Suit Gundam Wing In AC 194, the Maganacs crossed paths with Quatre Raberba Winner when they hijacked his Earth-bound shuttle for a ransom. Their leader, Rashid Kurama, taught Quatre to take pride in his own life despite being a test tube baby and told him that all members of the Maganac Corps were test tube babies (Quatre did not know that he was born naturally). In return, Quatre saved them from a traitor who was about to sell them out to the Alliance. Grateful for his help, they agreed to be at his service when he next visited the Earth. They participated with him in battle against OZ. When Quatre sets Sandrock to self-destruct during his return to space, OZ confiscated the remains. The Maganacs were intent on stealing it back when OZ finished repairing it. Unfortunately, an United Earth Sphere Alliance soldier named Sally Po attempted to destroy the pieces so that they couldn't be used. However, the explosive failed to destroy it and the Maganacs escaped with the pieces. They managed to restore Sandrock and gave it back to Quatre. The Maganacs also assisted the Gundams in ending the Eve Wars. They participated in destroying one of Libra's blocks as it fell to Earth. New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz When it almost seemed like there was peace for the Earth Sphere, a revolution begins with Mariemaia Khushrenada, who invaded the Earth Sphere Unified Nation with soldiers loyal to the Barton Foundation and Treize. Quatre and half of the Corps set out to catch up to the disposal asteroid containing the to-be-disposed Gundams with their ship's interplanetary engine. The problem was, they did not have enough fuel to return to Earth. However, Quatre came up with a plan to use the gravity of Venus to slingshot the ship back to Earth, while he lept to the asteroid and sent it and the Gundams back as well. After the end of the Mariemaia Rebellion, the Maganac Corps helped finish the construction of X-18999. Members *Sada Ul *Rashid Kurama *Ahmad *Abdul *Auda *Quatre Raberba Winner (honorary) Mobile Suits *WMS-03 Maganac **WMS-03 Maganac Abdul Custom **WMS-03 Maganac Ahmad Custom **WMS-03 Maganac Auda Custom **WMS-03 Maganac Rashid Kurama Custom **"Maganac" Mobile Doll Corps *WMS-04 Olifant Pics Gallery SandrockCustomwithMaganacCorps.jpg|Maganac Corps from Endless Waltz Image:M435654.png|Maganac Corps Mobile Units Endless Waltz version Image:M42344.png Trivia *The name means "family" or "relative" from the Tagalog word, mag-anak (inspired by the Filipino and Arab workers in the middle east, specially, Saudi Arabia, most of them are engineers). *In some Super Robot Wars series such as W and L, the Maganac Corps mobile suits will appear to assist Sandrock Kai whenever it performs its strongest attack. External links *Maganac Corps on Wikipedia Category:After Colony factions